Uncomplete Master
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: One of Padme's little sisters become a Jedi, and live to see the kids. Chris will never forget how kind Anakin once was.
1. Author's Note

I know that many people don't like how I write, and that's fine with me. But if you don't like it, then may I suggest not reading it? Then it would make everyone happy! If you like it at all, then may I suggest reviewing? (MAJOR HINT!)


	2. Chris

A/N: This starts during the deleted scene from Episode 2: Clone Wars

* * *

Chapter 1

-Anakin* sat at the table with Padme's family. It was a very uncomfortable moment. Just then, a little girl rushed down the stairs. She was dressed in a tunic and breeches. Padme stood up and hugged the girl, "Oh little Chrystellina, how big you've gotten. Why are you dressed like that?" The little girl smiled, "I am going to play with the boys. Today we are playing a game in which there is running and hitting involved." She was holding a blindfold in her hand. She rushed outside to where the boys were playing and put on the blindfold. She seemed to know what was going on even with her eyes totally covered. Sometimes she knew what was going to happen before it did. Anakin was surprised but then he realized that the little girl was acting like a Jedi. He told the family what he thought of Chrystellina. They said that she should get the proper training.

-Anakin told Chris about what he was doing. She was little, but understood. It was her dream to not be a politician like her sister. She wanted to see the world, not just Corisant* or Naboo for the rest of her life. Since Anakin could not leave Naboo, Master Windew* was coming to pick up Chris. While Anakin walked with Chris to the hanger he noticed her face. Neither of them knew, but Master Windew was watching them. Anakin knelt and asked, "Are you afraid of leaving Naboo? Or is it the way you are traveling?" She looked at him and said, "I am afraid of flying and leaving, but that's not all. I won't know a single person there." Anakin had an idea, he had made a second necklace for Padme', but Chris needed it. He put it on her and said, "As long as you wear this necklace, I will remember to visit you." She hugged him, and they met up with Master Windew. She glanced over her shoulder at Anakin one last time. Then went on the ship. She was the youngest youngling* in the history of Jedi's. She was only three years old.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so please tell me if this is okay and stuff. An * means I'm not positive how it is spelled.


	3. Rise of the Empire

Chapter 2

-I was accepted for Jedi training and put in with all of the other younglings. But I was so in tune with the force that I was never harmed by the little blasters. I sat on my dormitory window-sill three years after I had arrived. Coruscant looked beautiful at sunrise. Just then Master Windu came in with a familiar face, Anakin. I stood up and walked to them. I bowed to Master Windu then hugged Anakin. He smiled at me and said, "So how are you?" I sighed, "I keep seeing visions of death and suffering, but I won't get in the way of fate. Sure I'll mourn them when they're gone, but not before." Master Windu looked impressed, then he said, "Now that Anakin has passed his tests, Obi-Wan Konobi has accepted to train you as his padowan." I nodded and they left.

-I went with Master Konobi* and Anakin to save the Chancellor from the clutches of Count Dooku. While the men dueled with the Count, I took care of the Chancellor, after freeing him, we hid behind the chair with my lightsaber activated. Then I saw Master Konobi on the ground not moving. I grabbed the Chancellor and rushed over to him. That way I could protect them both. Then I saw Anakin slay Dooku with guidance from Palpatine. I felt something around Palpatine, but I ignored it. I guarded Palpatine until we landed.

-I sat behind a rock, just like Master Konobi ordered me as the battle waged on. General Grievous and his army versus the army of the Republic. Just then I heard the Chancellor's voice say: Execute order 66. I peeked around the rock, none of the clones knew about me. I saw them shoot at Master Konobi, then it hit me, THE CHANCELLOR WAS THE SITH* LORD! I stifled a gasp, what happened to Anakin? He had been ordered to keep an eye on the Chancellor! I quietly started crying feeling the force tip out of balance. I could still feel Master Konobi, but he was far away. I fell asleep crying.

-I woke up and saw Master Konobi over me. He grabbed my hand and we slipped off to the ship. We climbed in and flew off, joining up with Senator Organa* and Master Yoda. They were talking about sneaking into the Jedi Temple. Just then I mentioned that a few younglings contacted me, and I told them to stay hidden until I got there. Then they decided that we had to go soon. As we entered Coruscant, Organa was informed on a special session of the Senate. We were dropped off first and then he headed off. After 'disposing' the clones, we went in. I raced to the Council's chamber, and saw the bodies of younglings. My friends saw me and rushed up to me, "It was Master Skywalker! He killed everyone, his eyes were weird!" I fell down in shock, "No, it couldn't be. My brother would never do that! He would never kill younglings, it can't be!" Masters Konobi and Yoda came in, and they saw me on the ground crying. Master Konobi walked up to me, "Master Yoda and I saw it on the holo-recording, it was Anakin. Master Yoda said we have to kill him. I'll need you to help persuade your sister." I nodded, "I will help you Master Konobi." I wiped off my face and stood up.

-We landed outside of Padme's house. We saw each other and ran up and hugged each other. She looked so worried, and like me, at first she refused the possibility. But I nodded and told her that it was true. I told her that I couldn't stay with Master Konobi anymore. She agreed to let me stay with her. Later that day we both packed up and got on the ship. I could tell that Master Konobi was stowing away, but I didn't tell Padme'. We landed on a fire planet and we saw Anakin's silhouette. She ran out and I watched the entire thing. I saw him strangle Padme' and Konobi and him start fighting. I rushed out with C-3PO and we carried Padme' in.

-I waited with Senator Organa and the two Masters. I was with Padme' when they operated on her. First came a boy, who she named Luke, then a girl named Leia, then another girl Lisa. We discussed the fate of the infants, Organa said he would take Leia, Master Yoda then asked me what I would do, I replied, "I will return to Naboo with Lisa, and I will raise her with the help of Corde'*. She won't tell of me being a Jedi, so we will be safest there. I just wish that I could have finished my training." They nodded and said that Luke would be raised by Anakin's step brother. Then came the shock, Master Yoda said that I was acting like a true Jedi, and that we should just call me a Master.

-I was dropped off on Naboo with Lisa and I told Corde' about what was going on. She agreed to help raise Lisa. I knew that secrets would be my life from now on. I would wait out life until the time was right.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so that took time. I hope you liked it, if not, then please don't tell me. I have enough of people hating me.


	4. Synopsis

Chapter 3

Eighteen Years Of Synopsis

-Chris raised Lisa the best she could. When she was 12 (and 5' 8") she was voted into the Imperial Senate. Everyone on Naboo was secretly in the rebellion, because they had been told that Darth Vader had killed their most loved queen. Years later she became Queen of Naboo, she was a great debater and an ever greater leader. She never went to Alderon, Degabus or Tatooine. She avoided her teachers and the children of her sister. She patiently awaited the rise of the Jedi and the fall of the Empire. She secretly taught her niece of the Jedi ways. They were safe, especially since the constitution of Naboo was changed to keep her in office. She grew to be the best queen since her sister. She never smiled to anyone. She constantly experimented with medicine.


	5. Alderon

Chapter 4

-I was sitting on my throne looking at the Senate representative. I forgot his name, Fallow, Balon or something like that. Oh, it's Balon Fallow! No wonder I have a hard time remembering it! Then he said, "Your Majesty, the Emperor has disbanded the Senate! Now would be the perfect time to..." I held up my hand, "No, we will stay in the Empire!" I winked, and said, "Welcome Lord Vader, what brings you to Naboo?" Everyone paled, and Lord Vader entered, it hurt my heart to see Anakin like this. He spoke, "The Emperor is wondering were the food you promised to deliver had gone." I stood and all of my servants knelt, "We sent the food, but our driver has not returned, maybe he was ambushed by the rebellion?" He seemed pleased by this answer. He swept out of my throne room, and I sat. Balon said, "Your Majesty, will we?" I shook my head, "The Senate may be gone, but the Emperor has Vader and his huge battlestation, and none of us know what it's capable of."

-I swept into my chambers and saw Lisa asleep on the couch. She was going on the next convoy to the rebellion. I wanted her to be free from the Emperor and her father. I sat on the couch and stroked her hair. Just then Corde came in, "Chris, Vader's ship, it hasn't left, he says that he wishes to speak with you." I sighed, and kissed Lisa's hair and followed Corde out. In one of the hallways was portraits of Naboo's favorite queen, Padme' Amidala. The two of us stopped and gazed at it. Then we went outside.

-I glided up to Vader's ship and saw a good eighty clones. Vader walked up and said, "Twenty will protect the next transport and the rest will guard Naboo along with your forces." I nodded, "My n, sister, will also be going. She is more of a warrior than she looks." He nodded and despite I was 2 yards away (about 2 meters), i could hear, "Keep an eye on that queen, she is hiding something from everyone." If he only knew who it was. Then a messenger arrived, "Your Majesty," he whispered, "The Death Star completely destroyed Alderon." I paled and whipped around, "What! That, that can't be!"


	6. Escape

Chapter 5

-I watched the latest ship take off, the one my niece was on. I loved her like my own, and this was the best for her. Corde popped her head in and said, "Ma'am, sounds like your old master is back in the picture, in Tatooine there are rumors of a man's head being chopped off by a lightsaber." I smiled, "Sure sounds like it, but I will not interfere. Except, maybe we could tell the leaders of the rebellion that their injured may come here for treatment." Corde paled, "Is that wise, my lady, to do with all of these troopers here?" I smiled, "War is about taking risks, and making alliances. I will play my cards just right, and end up a winner either way, but my people and I will remain with the Rebellion after Padme's death." Corde realized that my logic was part Jedi and part Queen. That would be the way it will always be. The Empire will pay for exploding my other niece.

-I got a message from a ship that simply said, 'Blending in is no longer a issue Chris, your brother must be stopped. I need you to reveal yourself fully to the rebellion, and to help all three of your sister's children. I will soon join the force, you must show your true colors.' I sighed, and said, "Corde, tell the people, we will join the rebellion fully." She smiled and sent the message around. Five minutes after Corde left, the troopers all came in and looked shocked that I was alone. They charged and I attacked with my skills (which i have been perfecting for eighteen years). I left one alive, he was shocked that I was a Jedi. He was thrown in prison.

-I sat on my throne. I was wearing my Jedi clothing for the first time in years, when I felt the force tip even more out of balance. I realized that it meant that Obi Won was dead. I sighed and thought about my poor niece. Then I got a glimpse of the future, the Death Star exploding. I rushed to the ship that Obi Won left me, the one we rode in to the battle that ended one civil war, and started another. I flew to the Death Star and snuck in. I slipped into the holding barrier. I manipulated the force to make me look like one of them. I helped her out and we escaped.


	7. Encounter

Chapter 6

-I was just sitting in my throne room months later, when I got a transmission. It was from the rebellion, it simply said, :The new Death Star was exploded with the Emperor on it, we have won. Injured being brought to Naboo. I rushed out and found Corde and said crying, "We have won, the Emperor was on the new Death Star and they exploded it!" She ran and told everyone, and we started to party. I waited and saw an old empire ship land. A young man rushed out right to me, "Are you the Queen here? I was told that you could get my dad and I some medical attention." I nodded and ordered for one of my servants to bring a medical capsule. Then I told him to get on the medical ship, while I took the medical capsule inside and saw Anakin. I put him in and covered him up so no one would see him. Just as I got Anakin into the emergency transportation, Luke fainted. Like father like son.

-I walked into my experimentation room, in the Naboo rebellion hospital. I looked at the tube that contained Anakin. I couldn't wait to see if it worked. I glanced at the other one, the one that I'd do anything to protect. Just then Anakin woke up. I excused most of my assistants, and opened the tube. It worked, and he looked just like before. He saw me and looked surprised. Just then Corde came in, "Mistress Chris, you are needed." Anakin looked shocked, "C-chris? I-is that y-you?" I smiled, "So you're awake finally Ani, I was wondering when my favorite person would wake up!" He asked in a quiet voice, "W-why do you still love me, I..." I interrupted, "You killed my other two favorite people, but the thing is, I'm treasuring the time I have with you. Plus Obi-Won can be heard through the force, just ask Luke. Don't try to ask about Padme, I found a way to bring her back, and undo what time has done to you." He lifted his hand and saw skin, not metal, "H-how did you do this?" I explained in one word, "Clones." It hit him, so I continued, "I discovered this ten years ago, brain transplant, so I took a hair to the clone makers, and asked for nothing but exercise and speed increase. It arrived just before you, fate was on our side. It is just like when the clones wars were at their peak. But beware Ani, your brain had to re-adjust to moving a real body, not a suit of armor." He nodded, and I close the tube, and swept out with Corde.

-I walked into the room where Luke was, the poor boy, he reminded me so much of his father before the dark side. I checked his vitals and went to the newest patient, I wasn't told her name, but when I entered, I knew it. I walked up to her and treated her burn, "You must be the sister of the unconscious b-I mean Jedi." She looked at me in shock, "How did you know? We haven't known for too long ourselves!" I smiled, "I knew your parents, your mother was one of the best queens Naboo ever had, and I was one of the few people that knew about their marriage. Anakin was a sweet kind man, a great Jedi with the craziest ideas. Well, until the Sith Lord took over his morals. Padme and Anakin were great together, better then most. Until early that horrid day, before you were born. He thought in his twisted mind he though she betrayed him when Obi-Won appeared in her ship. She was the first one he strangled. She died right after giving birth to Lisa." She looked confused, "Lisa? I thought it was just me and Luke." I shook my head, "First you, then Luke, then Lisa." She asked a quiet question, "How do you know this?" I smiled sadly, "I was Obi-Won's second padowon, and Anakin was the first, Padme is my sister." She gasped, "You're my aunt? So that's how you know about the marriage!" I nodded, and we took care of the people together. One day the Jedi will come back, I know it. But until that day, Leia needs a lot of Jedi training!


End file.
